L'amour d'un garde
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Edward quitte Bella qui, ne pouvant plus accepter la douleur, va chez les Volturi espérant la mort. Mais que va-t-elle faire si elle trouve quelque chose d'autre ? / TRADUCTION. # Un chapitre par jour ! #
1. Le départ

**Coucou, alors voici la nouvelle histoire que je traduit, les chapitre vont toujours être très court donc je vais en poster au moins un part jour, voir même plus.**

**Je le répète, ce n'est pas de ma fautes si les chapitre sont court, je ne fait que traduire et je ne décide pas des longueurs des chapitres. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Départ.**

**Bella POV.**

Edward. Il m'a quitté. Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines, mais je ne pouvais plus accepter le fait qu'il ne soit plus là. Il était temps, mais je ne voulais pas le faire, mais j'étais obligée de le faire. Charlie était au travail. Parfait. Je pouvais le faire sans qu'il ne soit autour de moi.

Je lui écris une petite note :

_Papa,_

_Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas rester et souffrir. Je fuis, je suis désolée, mais je dois le faire. Je ne serai plus aux États-Unis, alors il serait inutile de me chercher. Je suis désolée Charlie, mais je t'aime, Renée aussi mais c'est ce que je veux, ce dont j'ai besoin. Encore désolée._

_Je vous aimerai toujours,_

_Bella._

Je pleurais. J'étais sa seule famille, Charlie deviendra fou et je me sentais horrible. Je courus à l'étage et pris 10 hauts, 10 pairs de jeans, des sous-vêtements et une paire de chaussures de tennis avec mes nouvelles bottes noires dans une valise. Je mis une paire de ballerines noires qui allaient avec mon jean violet et mon chemisier noir (merci Alice !). Je pris mon passeport ainsi que quelques centaines de dollars et je suis enfin prête.

Je cours en bas et attrape les clés de ma Chevy de 57. Je rentre dans mon camion et le pousse à son maximum – 55 km/h. J'allai vers l'aéroport de Seattle. Arrivée là-bas je pris un billet de première classe, j'ai traversé tous les couloirs de l'aéroport avant d'entendre : « Dernier appel pour l'avion allant vers l'Italie. »

* * *

**Alors j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut. Très certainement à demain pour le deuxième chapitre si le début vous à plut. =)**


	2. Les Volturi

**Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaire, je n'en attendais pas autant et j'en ai été surprise de voir que j'en avais six en une seule journée.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les Volturi.**

**Bella POV.**

Le voyage en avion avait duré onze heures. Je n'avais rien à faire, donc je dormais. Quelques heures plus tard je me suis réveillé et une paire d'yeux verts inquiets qui me regardaient. Une hôtesse de l'air.

« Est-ce que ça va Miss ? Vous criiez dans votre sommeil. »Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Je rougis.

« Oui je vais bien, je suis désolée c'était un cauchemar. » Elle hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« Juste pour que vous soyez au courant, nous arriverons en Italie dans environ une heure. »Une heure. Cela voulait dire qu'il me restait environ une heure et demie à vivre.

Une heure plus tard, l'avion atterrit. Après avoir quitté l'aéroport, je pris un taxi. Heureusement qu'il parlait anglais.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Le château Volturi, s'il vous plaît. »

Une demi heure après nous y étions déjà arrivés. Je payai le taxi et me dirigeai vers la porte, frappant à l'aide d'un heurtoir en laiton. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme arriva vers moi.

« Je suis Gianna, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »Elle avait l'air gentille. Mais que faisait t-elle avec les Volturi ? Elle était humaine.

« Je voudrais voir Aro s'il vous plaît. »

« Suivez moi. »

Gianna me conduit jusqu'à une double porte et frappa. « Entrez. » Dit une voix de l'autre côté. Gianna entra et je la suivis.

Elle s'inclina. « Maître Aro un être humain est là pour vous voir » Dit-elle avant de partir.

« Ah, pourrais-je lire dans vos pensées ? »Demanda l'homme en me tendant la main. Je hoche la tête avant de lui tendre la main. « Intéressant, je ne peux pas lire dans vos pensées. Maintenant que voulez-vous ? »demanda t-il.

« La mort. » Répondis-je et les personnes présente dans la pièce haletèrent.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous retrouve demain pour le prochain chapitre.**


	3. Sentiments

**Coucou, voisin un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée pour la longueur du chapitre, mais comme je l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre, ce n'est pas moi qui décide de la longueur mais là vrai auteur. Je ne suis qu'une traductrice. :-)**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toit les commentaires que vous m'avez laisser, je suis vraiment contente et surprise d'avoir reçu autant de commentaire. Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Sentiments.**

**Alec POV.**

La plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue est entrée dans la salle du trône. Gianna s'inclina et dit : « Maître Aro un être humain est ici pour vous voir. » Puis elle est partie.

« Ah, pourrais-je lire dans vos pensées ? »Demanda Maître Aro tendant la main. L'ange hocha la tête et lui tendit la main. Je sortis un grondement sourd de ma poitrine. Wow ! J'étais déjà protecteur face à cette humaine. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que Jane souriait d'un air satisfait. Grr. « Intéressant, je ne peux pas lire dans vos pensées. Maintenant que voulez-vous ? »Il a demandé à mon ange.

« La mort. »Dit-elle de sa belle voix. Attendez, QUOI ? J'ouvris la bouche comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Quel est votre nom ? » Demanda Maître Aro.

« Bella. » C'était son nom ? Il lui allait parfaitement.

« Et pourquoi voulez vous mourir ? »Elle raconta son histoire sur les Cullen. Pendant la partie où Edward l'avais abandonnée dans la fôret, je ne pouvais plus arrêter les grondements qui sortaient de ma poitrine, Jane souriait malicieusement et Felix ricanait. Je soupirai.

« Nous pensons que vous avez un don assez puissant, ne souhaiteriez-vous pas rejoindre la garde ? » Demanda Maître Aro.

Je commençai à prier dans ma tête pour qu'elle dise oui, s'il te plaît dis oui, s'il vous plaît dites- « Non. »Je vous jure j'ai presque commencé sec sanglotant. Cela signifiait qu'elle allait mourir, je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir.

Aro soupira. « une telle perte. » Puis il s'avança et se mit à serrer son beau visage...

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme le précédent. Je vous dit à demain pour le prochain chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**


	4. Mon compagnon

**Coucou, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plus. Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires. =)  
**

**J'espère que celui-ci serai pareil et qu'il vous plaira. =)**

**breizh44 : **Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise, mais pour la longueur des chapitres je ne suis pour rien, désolez, je ne peut rien changer. =)**  
**

**Kaala**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira. =)

**Nyna : **Désolez mais je prèfère faire comme ça, ces mieux pour moi. =)**  
**

**stephbella**** : **Oui c'est vrai que le couple Bella / Alec est assez rare, j'espère que la suite te plaira. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mon compagnon**

**Bella POV.**

Aro a commencé à presser mon visage. Au début, je ne sentais rien, puis la douleur a commencé, je voulais crier... J'ai failli mais Marcus a crié « Attendez ! »

**Alec POV.**

Aro commençait à tuer mon ange... Il serrait son visage et dans peu de temps elle serait morte. Des sanglots silencieux traversaient mon corps. Puis Marcus a crié : « Attendez ! »

**Bella POV.**

J'étais irrité. Pourquoi est-ce que Marcus ne me laissait pas mourir en paix ? Aro enleva ses mains de mon cou douloureux avant de parler avec Marcus de façon trop rapide pour que je comprenne.

**Alec POV.**

Aro avait enlevé ses mains du visage de mon ange et j'ai été soulagé. Marcus et Aro ont commencé à parler d'une voix basse et rapide pour que Bella ne comprenne rien, mais moi j'entendais parfaitement.

« Tu ne peux pas tuer cette fille. » Dit Marcus.

Caius décida de se joindre à la conversation. « Et pourquoi pas? Si un homme sait pour nous, il doit soit se joindre à la garde ou être tué ! Et elle a refusé de se joindre à la garde de sorte qu'elle doit être tuée ! » Je voulais crier ! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait penser faire du mal à mon ange ?

« Je suis d'accord avec Caius, Marcus nous devons la tuer ! » S'exclama Aro.

« Aro tu ne peux pas ! Je peux sentir ses liens et son âme sœur est là ! »Aro et Caius se figèrent et mon cœur mort se figea, elle était déjà accouplé, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir. Les simples membres de la garde c'était Demitri et moi. Son compagnon était probablement Demitri, elle ne voudrait pas d'un vampire dépriment.

« Alors, qui est son compagnon Marcus ? » Grogna Caius

« Son compagnon est... Alec. »Je me gelai. Bella et moi étions compagnons ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher, je la regardai.

**Bella POV.**

Je sentis un regard sur moi. En tournant la tête, je croisai le plus beau vampire que je n'avais jamais vu, il était plus beau qu'Edward, il avait la peau pâle, les yeux rouges et les cheveux noirs.

Aro est venu vers moi, un sourire faux sur les lèvres. « Eh bien Bella vous ne pouvez pas être tuée, vous devez être modifiée parce que votre âme sœur est ici »

Je me gelai. « Mais Edward est mon âme sœur ! » M'écriai-je.

Aro secoua la tête. « S'il avait vraiment été votre compagnon, il n'aurait jamais été capable de vous abandonner... Maintenant souhaitez-vous être changée ? »Demanda t-il. « Dans quelques mois. »Je hoche la tête. « Alec !Prends la dans ta chambre ! Jane et toi sont ses gardes ! »Le beau vampire que j'avais vu plus tôt s'avança.

* * *

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Je vous dit à demain pour le prochain chapitre. =)**

**Allez voir mes autre Fiction si ça vous dit. Je vous laisse les titre avec les couples.  
**

**In The Darkness : Damon Salvatore et Bella Mikaelson.  
**

**Evergreen : Jasper Cullen et Hermione Granger.  
**

**En espérant vous voir là-bas. =)  
**


	5. Presque embrasser Ziti avec Jane et lien

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 5 de la fiction, je pense qu'il est plus long que les précédent. =)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. =)**

**Claire :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. =) C'est vrai que ça change des autres. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Presque embrasser, Ziti avec Jane et liens.**

**Alec POV.**

Bella est ma compagne. Bella est ma compagne. Bella est ma compagne. Urgh. Je n'arrive pas à sortir de ma tête que Bella est ma compagne, je veux dire pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de moi ? J'étais un vampire qui déprimait. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

"Alec ? » Dit Aro.

« Vous devriez probablement m'amener à ma chambre. » La belle voix de Bella me tira de mes pensées. J'ai hoché la tête.

« Monte sur mon dos. » Dis-je et elle obéit. J'ai alors couru vers sa chambre.

**Bella POV.**

Alec a couru jusque dans ma chambre. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il me déposa et je regardai autour de moi.

La chambre était parfaite ! Les murs étaient d'une couleur bleu océan et la moquette était dans une couleur de crème. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin avec des feuilles de couleur crème et une verrière. Un des murs était couvert de livres et il y avait un siège près de la fenêtre, ce sera parfait pour lire. Sur ma table de nuit se trouvait un chargeur de portable et de iPod, j'y ai installé mon portable et mon iPod dessus. Il y avait deux portes, l'une conduisait à un énorme placard de la taille de cette pièce et l'autre porte à une salle de bains plus grande que ma chambre de Forks ! La chambre était tellement « moi » que je l'adorais.

J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour du cou d'Alec. « Merci Alec c'est parfait ! » M'écriai-je. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et il dit :

« Pas aussi parfait que toi. »Puis il a commencé à se pencher sur...

**Alec POV.**

Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou. « Merci Alec, c'est parfait ! »S'est t-elle exclamée.

J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille petite et dis : « Pas aussi parfait que toi. » J'ai commencé à me pencher pour...

Mes lèvres allaient presque frôler les siennes quand soudain Jane fit irruption dans la pièce. « Bella, je ... whoops désolée les gars ! » Elle s'écria embarrassée. C'est à contrecœur que je me suis séparé de Bella, qui rougit.

« C'est Okay Jane, qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Bella.

**Bella POV.**

Oh mon dieu, je n'ai jamais été autant embarrassée ! Jane s'excusa : « ...whoops désolée les gars ! » Alec s'est enlevé de moi et je rougis.

« C'est Okay Jane, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Bella, je me demandais, tu as faim ? Je demande parce que je sais faire à manger, devant le faire pour Gianna, je me demandais si tu voulais quelque chose ? »Demanda t-elle.

J'étais sur le point de dire non, mais mon estomac m'a trahie. Jane et Alec se mirent à rire « Allez Bella. Alec, Marcus veut te voir » Ordonna Jane.

Alec acquiesça et partit alors que Jane m'apportait à la cuisine à vitesse vampirique. Elle me déposa sur une table et me demanda : « Qu'est ce que tu aimes ? Nous avons à peu près n'importe quelle recette italienne. »

« Ziti. »Lui répondis-je instantanément. « Avec un pain d'ail si ça te tue pas. »Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Jane grogna : « Oh non Bella, je ne peux vraiment pas le supporter. »Dit-elle en faisant ce que je lui avais demandé. A la vitesse des vampires, elle avait tout préparé et avait mis au four, tout cela en une minute. Comme elle faisait la cuisine, elle se plaina : « C'est beaucoup trop lent. »Moi je rigolais. Après 30 minutes trop lentes selon Jane, le Ziti était près et je me régalai. Quand j'eus fini de manger, Jane me porta jusqu'à ma chambre, je me changeai pour me mettre en pyjama et je m'endormis rapidement.

**Alec POV.**

Jane a déclaré que Marcus voulait me voir. Pour quoi faire? Je voulais juste rester avec Bella.

J'ai couru à la salle du trône à la vitesse des vampires « Ah Alec je t'attendais. » Dit Marcus en m'accueillant.

Je hoche la tête : « Que voulez-vous Maître Marcus ? »Demandai-je.

« Je voudrais te parler de Bella. » Répondit-il. Bella ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il veut me parler de Bella ?

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »Demandais-je.

« Comme tu le sais, toi et Bella êtes compagnons. » Dit Marcus.

Je hoche la tête : « Oui. »Lui répondis-je.

« Je voulais juste te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu agisses comme compagnon maintenant, il faut que tu lui donnes du temps, son cœur a été écrasé et je ne veux pas que ça lui arrive de nouveau. » Je hoche la tête, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire cela... je l'aimais trop.

Je commençai à courir, mais j'avais une question et je voulais la réponse. « Maître Marcus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Quels seront ces liens avec les autres ? »

« Je suis comme son père, Caius et Aro sont comme ses oncles, Sulpicia et Athenodora sont comme ses tantes, Chelsea, Jane, Heidi et Renata sont ses sœurs et ses meilleurs amis, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix et Santiago sont comme ses frères Alec et tu es bien sûr, son compagnon. »

Je suis ensuite sorti pour me rendre à la chambre de Bella. Elle dormait et parlait dans son sommeil. Je me mis près d'elle. « Non Alec non! Edward je ... je t'ai choisi. » Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais, Bella ne pouvait pas choisir Edward après ce qu'il lui avait fait... pas vrai ?

* * *

**Alors, comment est ce que vous avez trouver ce chapitre ? A demain pour le prochain chapitre. =) Reviews please. =)**


	6. Shopping

******Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Shopping.**

**Alec POV.**

C'était presque le matin et Bella continuait de parler d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas supporter plus. Je courus dans ma chambre pour sangloter sec.

**Bella POV.**

Euh... de quoi est-ce que j'ai rêve la nuit dernière ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Je me lève et mis un jeans slim noir et un haut rouge où nous pouvions voir une fleur noire. Je mis mes pieds dans mes bottines noirs et pris mon Ipod, je mis Life is a Highway de Rascal Flatts, oh oui je pensais les paroles de la musique.

Jane fit irruption dans ma chambre tout d'un coup. « Beeeelllllaaa ! Tu fais quoi ! »A-t-elle crié.

Je ris : « Qu'est ce qui ce passe Jane ? »

« Chelsea et moi te prenons pour du SHOPPING »

Je gémis : « Aw, non s'il te plaît Jane, c'est seulement mon deuxième jour en Italie ! S'il te plaît Jane, non ! »

Mais elle n'en avait que faire de ce que je venais de dire. Elle pris ma main, me mit sur son dos et couru jusqu'au garage et me jeta sans détour dans une BMW. Chelsea est arrivé deux minutes après. Elles riaient comme de folles. Oh Boys.

**Alec POV.**

J'avais demandé à Jane de prendre Bella pour du shopping. Je savais que Bella détestait ça, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Pourquoi Bella a crié le nom de Edward hier soir ? De quoi rêvait-elle ? Je ne sais pas et je ne suis pas si sur de vouloir savoir...

**Jane POV.**

Alec m'avait demandé de prendre Bella pour du shopping. Je ne savais pas pourquoi et il ne voulait pas me le dire. J'aime mon frère et j'espère qu'il va bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne me dérange pas de faire du shopping avec Bella, cette fille avait désespérément besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe.

J'avais décidé d'emmener aussi Chelsea, j'avais demandé à Heidi, mais elle devait partir pour une mission et Reneta était beaucoup trop sérieuse à mon goût, mais peut-être que Bella l'aimerais bien, même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle est, je lui avais demandé de venir avec nous, pour faire la connaissance de Bella, mais elle devait partir pour aller chasser. Et bien sûr, les garçons nous auraient tué si on aurait pensé à leur demander de venir avec nous et personnellement je n'ai pas trop envie de mourir, donc je ne suis pas allé leur demander. Quoi qu'il en soit cela allait être très amusant !

* * *

**A demain pour le prochain chapitre !**


	7. Confessions d'Amour & Premier Baiser

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir poster hier, je ne me trouvais pas chez moi de la journée, je n'ai eu le temps que de poster les autres chapitre. =(.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Confessions d'Amour & Premier Baiser.**

**Bella POV. **

Le shopping avec Jane était vraiment agréable et non tortueux comme avec Alice. En fait, elle me demandais ce que je pensais des vêtements, contrairement à Alice qui me faisait essayé tout ce qu'elle voyait. Bien que quand j'ai vu la facture finale, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais dans l'ensemble c'était vraiment amusant, j'avais hâte d'être à la prochaine sortie shopping.

Quand nous sommes arrivé au château, j'étais épuisé ! Je retourne dans ma chambre et me mit sur mon lit, mais avant que je puisse m'endormir, Alec se trouvait dans ma chambre.

« Bella ? »Demanda t-il.

« Mmh, Alec. Je voudrais dormir là. » Marmonnais-je.

« Je vais juste prendre une minute. » Promis Alec.

« Bien. »Je gémis alors que je me mets en position assise.

« Bella... la nuit dernière tu à crié le nom d'Edward... pourquoi ?... De quoi as-tu rêvé ? » Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait au début, mais ensuite... tout mes souvenir me sont revenir en mémoire.

J'eus le souffle coupé : »Bella ? » Demanda Alec avec inquiétude.

« Je viens de me souvenir de ce rêve... Edward t'attrapait et me menacer de te tuer si... si je ne rentrait pas avec lui. » Quand j'eus finit de parler, je me mit à pleurer.

Alec me prit dans ses bras : « Bella... je suis désolé... je pensais que tu allais retourner avec Edward... Je suis désolé. » Après avoir terminé de parler, il m'embrassa. Je lui répondu instantanément.

Après un moment je le poussa en arrière pour pouvoir respiré. « Bella je t'aime. »

Au début, j'ai été surprise, mais je lui ai ensuite répondu : « Je t'aime aussi Alec. »

A ce moment là, Jane arriva dans le chambre et dit : « Bella ! Oui ! Tu est avec Alec ! Enfin ! » Puis elle est partie pendant que moi je rigolais.

**Alec POV. **

Bella à dit qu'elle m'aimait. Qu'elle ne voulais pas partir avec Edward et qu'elle m'aimait. J'étais le plus heureux des vampires qui pouvait se trouver dans le monde en ce moment même. Après que Jane soit partie, Bella mit sa tête sur mon torse. « Dors ma jolie Bella. » Murmurais-je.

* * *

**Je reçois de moins en moins de commentaires, le fiction ne vous plait plu ? J'espère que si. =) A demain pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous. =) Je pent déjà vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la réactions des Cullen ainsi que celle de Charlie. =)  
**


	8. Les Cullen et Charlie

**Coucou, voici le chapitre avec Les Cullen et Charlie. Merci beaucoup pour tout les commentaires sur le précédent chapitre. =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**sorcha : **Je suis désolé si maintenant les chapitres ne te plaises plus.**  
**

**Lilijoy : **Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise beaucoup, voici la suite. =)**  
**

**claire73 : **Voici la réaction des Cullen. =) Je suis désolé pour la longueur des chapitres, comme je le dis dans les chapitres précédents, je n'y suis pour absolument rien. =)**  
**

**Elisabeth : **Merci beaucoup, voici la suite. =)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les Cullen et Charlie.**

**Edward POV.**

Je n'ai jamais aimé Bella. Elle était un stupide jouet pour moi et que je ne pouvais briser. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'un pauvre petit humain pathétique pouvait me mérité ? Elle est maladroite, laide et ignorante. J'aime ma Tania qui est mille fois mieux que cette Bella. Puis, soudain, Alice eut le souffle coupé.

**Alice POV.**

« Alice, qu'a tu vu ? »Me demanda Jasper.

« Ell... Elle était avec le... Les Volturi et elle leu...leur demandait la mo...mort. »Dis-je en sanglotant.

Rosalie dit : « Oh allez, c'est juste une humaine. Ca n'intéresse personne ! »

Et Edward dit : « Laissons-là mourir. Pourquoi devrais-je m'en préoccuper ? Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, elle est pathétique. »

Emmett éclata.

**Emmett POV.**

J'ai hurlé quand j'ai entendu Fuckward qui voulait laisser ma sœur mourir, je lui ai sauté dessus. Je l'ai plaqué sur le sol et lui siffla : « Ne redis jamais que ma petite sœur n'a pas d'importance ! »

Puis Esme a déclaré : « Les garçons, arrêtez ! » Je me suis donc retirez de corps d'Eward, j'aurais été heureux de pouvoir arracher sa tête.

**Rosalie POV.**

Qui se souciait de Bella ? Je suis avec Edward pour une fois. Je ne donne pas une merde si elle meurt. « Exactement »Edward siffla, lisant dans mes pensé, je souri. Nos vies seraient un million de fois mieux sans certains humains pathétique.

**Jasper POV.**

Ma petite sœur voulait la mort. J'ai toujours aimé Bella comme une sœur et je voulais apprendre à la connaître plus, mais je n'ai jamais pu à cause de mon « incontrôlable soif de sang. » La vérité est que je suis un empathe et que la soif de sang est une émotion et que j'avais eu à traité la soif de six autres vampire en plus de la mienne. Donc je n'ai pas put connaître Bella, et si elle est morte, jamais je ne pourrais essayer de la connaître.

**Carlisle POV.**

Je ne vois pas pourquoi Edward voulait laisser Bella mourir. J'ai toujours pensé à elle comme ma fille et maintenant elle voulait la mort, parce que nous l'avions quittée. Oh, qu'avons-nous fait ?

**Esmée POV.**

Bella, ma fille voulait la mort. Un de mes enfant allait mourir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. Bella a toujours été considéré comme faisant partie de la famille et nous ne laissons pas derrière nous un membre de la famille. Mais Edward nous à obligé à le faire. Je pourrais dire qu'il n'a jamais aimé Bella, je connais ce sentiment. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe. Notre famille était en train de s'effondrer. Et Oh Mon Dieu ! Charlie ! Bella était sa chair et son sang ! Comment se sent-il ?

_**Forks. **_

**Charlie POV.**

Bella, mon ange s'est enfui à cause de Edward. Si jamais je le revoir, je le tue ! La note que Bella m'as laisser me disait qu'elle ne se trouvait pas aux États-Unis. De plus, je ne pourrais probablement plus jamais la revoir. Je sais qu'elle a 18 ans maintenant et techniquement elle est une adulte, mais je ne peut pas supporter que mon ange ne soit pas là.

* * *

**C'est bizarre mais moi j'ai un peu envie de tuer certain Cullen. A demain pour le prochain chapitre. =)**


	9. Alec et Bella

**Coucou, chapitre encore très très court, je suis vraiment désolé. Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires. =)  
**

**Sylvia : Merci beaucoup à toi de lire la traduction. =)  
**

**Lilijoy : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. =) C'est vrai que cet Edward est vraiment un... =)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Alec et Bella.**

**Alec POV. **

Cela faisait deux semaine que Bella étais là et que j'avais prononcé mon amour. Je l'aimais plus que tout, elle étais mon âme sœur il n'y avait pas à dire qu'elle étais tout pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'elle soit changé, nous avions convenu qu'elle serait transformer dans un mois, dans environ deux semaine et demi.

Je me demande aurait-elle envie de devenir Mme Alec Volturi ?

**Bella POV.**

Nous avons décidé que mon changement se fera dans environ deux semaine et demi ou plus à partir de maintenant. Je ne voulais pas attendre, je voulais que ce soit le venin de Alec qui coule dans mes veines, pour me transformer en immortel.

J'ai déjà dit aux rois que je voulais boire le sang des animaux, je refusait de prendre le sang d'un humains qui était innocent. Heureusement, ils ont compris et ont dis que cela se passerai bien. Je suis contente !

La vie ne pouvait pas faire mieux en ce moment. « Baby, à quoi est-ce que tu pense ? » Chuchota Alec dans mon oreille.

Je rigole : « Juste à ma transformation. »Lui répondis-je en me mettant dans ses bras. « Alec, peut-tu me changer ? » Demandais-je.

« Bien sûr, Mia Stella*. »Murmura t-il à nouveau. Je me retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa.

* * *

***Mia Stella = Mon Étoile.**

* * *

**En espèrent vous voir pour le prochain chapitre. Prochain chapitre : Transformation. =) A demain les gens. =)  
**


	10. Transformation

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 10. =) Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires, vraiment. =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. =)**

**Lilijoy : **Voici le chapitre 10. Merci pour ton commentaire. =) J'espère qu'il te plaira.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Transformation.**

**Quelque semaine plus tard.**

**Bella POV.**

Demain, je me ferais changé. J'avais peur mais j'étais heureuse.

Aro dit que, après ma transformation il y aurais un bal pour célébré le nouvelle venu d'un membre de la garde-moi. Il invite tout les vampires du monde... même les Cullen. Je ne voulais pas faire face à Edward, mais je devais le faire. Mieux vaut tôt que tard. Mon dieu que je suis nerveuse !

**Alec POV.**

Bella va devenir une immortel demain. Il y aurais alors un bal, tout les vampire du monde sont invités. Les Cullen inclus. Quand je vais voir Edward, personnes ne serait en mesure de m'arrêter. Comment a-t-il osé blessé Bella ! Grr, que je pensais à lui... fait... moi...à... Je le tuais !

Ahh, Alec calme toi ! Respire profondément, allez. Ahh c'est mieux.

« Alec ? »Demanda Bella venant vers moi. « Tu va bien ? »

Je l'embrasse doucement. « Je vais bien Bella, je t'aime. »

Elle sourit contre mes lèvres « Je t'aime aussi. » Je jure que je pouvais entendre mon cœur mort battre de nouveau quand elle disait ça.

« Bébé il est tard tu devrais dormir. » Lui dis-je.

Elle baille : « Mmm, tu viens te coucher avec moi ? »

Je souri : « Toujours. » Je la suivi dans la chambre et me mit à ses coté. Elle s'endormit instantanément.

**Le lendemain.**

**Bella POV.**

Je me suis réveille quand je senti les lèvres d4alec sur ma tête : « Mmm, Alec, laisse moi dormir. »Marmonnais-je.

« Bella lève toi, il est l'heure pour ton changement. »A-t-il murmuré. Je m'assois instantanément, j'allais être transformé aujourd'hui ! Oui !

« Allez ! »Dis-je en tirant sur son bras. Il rit et me suivit dans une pièce qui était insonoriser, là où je serai changé. Je m'allongea sur le lit d'hôpital et Alec se pencha vers moi.

Il écarta quelques cheveux de mon visage, il murmura : « Je suis désolez Mia Stella. » Puis se baissa.

**Alec POV.**

Le sang de Bella se trouvait être le meilleur que je n'avais jamais goûter ! J'avais failli ne pas m'arrêter... _Non ! Tu ne peut pas la tuer, idiot ! _Je me suit immédiatement retiré et mordu ses poignais et ses chevilles. Lorsque je finit de la morde je fis un pas en arrière et la regarda. Son premier cri a brisé mon cœur._Bella reviens moi s'il te plaît!Je tiens à faire toi Mme. Alec Volturi !_

**Trois jours plus tard.**

**Bella POV.**

La douleur était insupportable ! Mais attendez... ça commençais à s'estomper au niveau de mes orteils et de mes doigt. Oh Dieu merci. Mais... le feu dans mon cœur était maintenant quarante fois plus fort. J'ai crié alors que mon cœur faisait boum, boum, boum et puis... plus rien.

J'ouvris les yeux. Tout étais si clair ! Je me sentait comme si j'étais aveugle en tant qu'humain, et j'étais maintenant en mesure de voir ce qui était vraiment en face de moi pour la première fois, juste... wow !

J'ai alors vu Alec et j'ai couru dans ses bras : « Bienvenu parmi nous Mia Stella. »Murmura-t-il. Nous n'avions pas remarqué que nous avions un public avant que Felix se racle la gorge et que Jane ricane.

Alors Aro s'avança : « Ah Bella, tu est enfin immortel ! Quelle merveille ! Tu dois chasser, tu as bien dit que tu voulais du sang animal, correct ? »

Je hoche la tête : « Oui c'est cela. Alec tu viens m'aider pour ma première chasse ? »Je regarda Alec, sourit, puis nous sautons part la fenêtre.

* * *

**Alors, comment est ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Le prochain chapitre : Première chasse. =) A demain, en espèrent que la fiction vous plait encore. =)**


	11. Première chasse

**Coucou, comment ça va ?=). Voici le chapitre 11. =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Première chasse.**

**Bella POV.**

Alec et moi nous sautons pas la fenêtre et nous courons. La sensation était incroyable ! Le vent soufflait mes cheveux, et pourtant, pas un grain de poussière ne se déplaçaient.

Je regarda par dessus mon épaule pour remarquer que Alec étais loin derrière-je ris- et ralentit pas qu'il puisse rattraper son retard.

Il me rattrapa, et grommela : « Pas juste ! »

Je souri, lui envoya un baisser et partit à nouveau. Il rugit et s'en pris, en quelque sorte, à moi, en sautant sur mon dos. Je suis alors tombé. Il à écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes, et lécha ma lèvre inférieur. Je le taquina, en ne lui donnait pas accès à ma bouche, il grogna. Enfin, après avoir mis ses mains sur mes épaules et ajouté de la vigueur à son baiser, je l'ai laisser entré dans ma bouche. Il y entra joyeusement, diminuant la force qu'il exerçait sur moi. Après quelques minutes, il s'écarta.

Tout à coup, je l'ai senti. Je pourrais dire a l'odeur que c'était un lion de montagne, à environ 3 kilomètre au nord. J'ai sauté et couru. Après environ 4 seconde je l'aperçut et lui sauta dessus.

**Alec POV.**

Bella buvant du sang était la chose la plus sexy que j'avais put voir. Environ une minute plus tard, elle termina et se redressa. Il n'y avait pas de traces de sang sur ses vêtements.

J'ai souri et l'embrasse dans une étreinte. « Tu as été incroyable. » Murmurais-je. Elle sourit et picora mes lèvres. J'approfondis le baiser.

Bientôt, nous nous retrouvons sur le sol de la forêt. Je grognai et allait lui enlever son t-shirt avant d'entendre, venant de nul part, le rire de Felix.

Il venait du haut des arbres. Bella et moi nous somme levé pour nous rendre au pied de l'arbre où Felix était perché. Dans une nanoseconde nous avons attrapé Felix. Il a crié, sauté de l'arbre et il couru pour s'éloigner de nous. Bella et moi avons ri et couru après lui.

**Bella POV.**

Nous poursuivions Felix. Je l'ai bien sur rapidement rattrapé, puis nous avons commencer à nous battre. Pendant que nous nous battions, je remerciais Edward pour être parti, parce que sans ça je n'aurais jamais rencontrer mon âme-sœur... Alec.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? A demain pour l'autre. =)**

**Ps : Merci pour tout vos commentaires, 70 pour seulement 10 chapitres, Merci Beaucoup et continuer comme ça, je ne m'en pleins pas, au contraire. =)**


	12. Pouvoirs

**Coucou, me revoilà avec le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. =)**

**Lis Norris :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise et j'espère qu'elle va continuer à te plaire. Je ne pense pas que l'auteur accepte que tu achète la Fiction. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Pouvoirs.**

**Bella POV.**

Nous avions terminé la chasse. Nous courions pour retourner au château. Nous savions déjà que j'avais un pouvoir à cause de mon bouclier qui se trouvait être physique et mentale. J'ai été ravie. Maintenant, je pourrais protéger ma nouvelle famille, si jamais il y avait une bataille. Bien sûr, cela ma fait extrêmement plaisir.

Tout à coup, les nuages se séparèrent dans le ciel, révélant le soleil. Nous étions tous étincelant. « Merde. » Entendis-je Alec s'écrier derrière moi. Felix grogna. Nous avions encore quelque kilomètre à parcourir avant d'arrivé au château.

« Je souhaite qu'il pleuve. » Murmurais-je. Tout d'un coup, le ciel c'est couvert de nuages sombres et il a commencé à pleuvoir fortement. Alec et Félix haletait derrière moi, alors que je regardais le ciel en état de choc.

Alec est venu vers moi : « Bella ? Comment est ce que tu à fait cela ? »Demanda t-il perplexe.

« Je... Je sais pas Alec. » Bégayais-je.

« Pourquoi ne pas tester l'eau dans ce lac là-bas ? »A t-il suggéré, montre à petit lac à proximité.

« OK. »

**Alec POV.**

Je voulais que Bella essaye quelque chose sur l'eau de ce lac. Je pense qu'elle à peut être le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau. Si j'avais raison, Aro sera absolument fou.

Bella se dirigea vers le lac. Elle se concentra très fort et tout d'un coup, toute l'eau se leva et tournoya autour du avions tous le souffle coupé. L'eau c'est ensuite écraser dans le lac nous éclaboussant tous.

**Retour au Château.**

**Alec POV. **

Nous étions dans la salle du trône. « Ah, Alec, Bella, Felix ! Je suis content de vous voir tous rentrés sains et saufs ! » S'écria Aro, faisait un faux-sourire.

« Aro ? »Demandais-je. « Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. »

Il me tendit sa main et je m'empresse d'y mettre la mienne.

Aro haletait, puis s'écria joyeusement : « Merveilleux, merveilleux ! Le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau ! Vraiment un beau cadeau ! Je me demande, quelle autre pouvoir peut-elle avoir ? Nous devons demander à Eleazar de venir ici ! »

**Deux Jours Plus Tard.**

**Bella POV.**

Eleazar étais enfin là. Il devait voir quelle pouvoir je possédais, c'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait là.

Je suis entré dans la salle du trône et vit Eleazar. Il était assez mignon je l'avoue. Il avait un tant plus sombre à cause de sa peau pâle, de ses cheveux noirs et de ses yeux de couleur or. J'aime bien sur Alec.

Tout d'un coup, Eleazar eut le souffle coupé. Aro se pencha en avant de son trône : « Quel-est-il ? Quel pouvoirs possèdent t-elle ? » Demanda t-il excité.

« Il semble que la jeune Bella est un bouclier physique et mentale, qu'elle contrôle l'eau... qu'elle soit fertile. »Dit-il. Nous avions tous le souffle coupé.

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? A demain pour le prochain chapitre. =) Bisous tout le monde. =)**


	13. Le bal

**Coucou, voici enfin le chapitre 13, il est plus long que les autres. =) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. =) Rendez-vous à la fin de la page.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le bal.**

**Une Semaine Plus Tard.**

**Bella POV.**

Le bal à lieu demain. Et je vais devoir face au Cullen. Cela me rendait un peu nerveuse mais je savais que j'étais obligé de le faire. Et je pourrais dire à Jasper que ce qui c'est passé à mon anniversaire n'étais pas de sa faute.

**Alaska.**

**Carlisle POV. **

Nous avons reçu le message des Volturi, nous invitant à un bal. Un nouveau membre de la garde hmm ? Aro à toujours aimé montrer les nouveaux membres qui faisait parti de sa garde ainsi que leur pouvoirs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions prêts. Nous devrions partir ce soir pour arrivé demain matin à Volterra. Alice nous a vu arriver au château vers 8 heures. Edward c'est mis avec Tanya. J'avais encore honte de lui pour avoir quitter Bella, la menant ainsi à la mort. Elle étais de la famille et il la tué.

De l'étage, Edward grogna : « Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Si l'homme est stupide et à envie de mourir alors bien ! Tu vois que je m'inquiète ! »Cria t-il. Je soupira et Esmée commença à frotter mon bras rassurante.

**Le Lendemain.**

**Bella POV.**

Il est sept heure du matin. Il est temps de se préparé. Jane et Chelsea m'a aidé pour le maquillage et Heidi se trouvait dans la salle de bain, mettant tout en place. Je devenais nerveuse. Que ferais si j'étais un échec comme garde ?

Jane pouvait dire que je devenais nerveuse. « Détend toi Bella. Ce sera parfait. »Dit-elle. Je hoche la tête sans vraiment y faire attention.

Assez rapidement, j'étais prête. Je fus rejoins part Alec au sommet de l'escalier. « Tu est magnifique. « Murmuras t-il en picorant mes lèvres. Tout le monde étais là, il était temps de descendre.

En entrent dans la salle, j'entendis des halètement. En regardant sur ma gauche, je vis Carlisle et sa famille, y compris une vampire blonde, qui me regardait.

Alice courut vers moi en première. « Bella, oh Bella tu est vivante ! » elle poussa un cri aigu, me serrant dans ses bras.

Je la serre à mon tour dans me bras. « Oui. »Dis-je. Lentement, tout le monde est venu vers moi, excepter Edward.

Je pouvais l'entendre se disputer avec cette nana blonde. « Mais Eddie ! Tu m'aime ! Pas elle ! »s'écria t-elle en lui saisissant le bras.

Il grogna : « Vise outre Tanya. Parce que je suis venu ici pour récupérer MA Bella ! » Hurla t-il. Tanya se dégagea de lui parce que j'étais en train d' haleté.

Alec est venu vers moi et m'a caressé la joue. « N'y prête pas attention Bella. »Murmura t-il. Je hoche la tête et monte sur l'estrade où se trouvait un microphone ( je ne savais pas en quoi cela avait de l'utiliter ) pou commencer mon discours.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan, mais s'il vous plaît appelez moi Bella. Je chasse les animaux c'est pour ça que je peut être différente pour vous. »Dis-je en regardant rapidement les Cullen. « En étant une garde, je possède trois pouvoirs. Mes deux pouvoirs les plus important sont : mon bouclier mentale et physique, qui me protège de toute attaque de vampire, que ce soit physique ou mentale. Mon autre pouvoir est que je peut contrôler l'eau, qu'elle soit liquide ou congelé. Alors, si vous voulez qu'il pleuve, je suis là. » Tout le monde rit doucement. « en tout cas j'espère vivre-ou plutôt revivre-jusqu'à vos et quand il s'agit de chasse, si vous chassez des humains vous devez chasser en dehors de Volterra, ou si vous chassez des animaux comme moi il y à un endroit exprès pour ça. »Dis-je en hochant la tête vers les Cullen. « Vous êtes les bienvenu pour la chasse à l'intérieur de Voltera. »Quand je finit de parler, je fis un pas en arrière du micro.

Alec vint ensuite vers moi. Hein ? Que faisait-il ? « Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît, je voudrais faire une annonce. » Qu'est ce que cela peut être ? Alec se dirigea vers moi en se mettant à genoux. J'ouvris ma bouche mais je mit ma main devant, pour ne pas paraître débile.

**Alec POV.**

Ça y est. Je devais le faire. Je me dirige vers le micro. « Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît, je voudrais faire une annonce. » Dis-je. Tout le monde resta à sa place, me regardant. Je me dirigea vers Bella et me mit à genoux. Elle sursauta et mit sa main devant sa bouche. « Isabella Swan, depuis que ta à traversé les portes menant aux trône, j'ai su que tu était mon âme sœur. Je t'aime Bella, tu est mon monde. Alors s'il te plaît, accepte tu de te marier avec moi ? »Demandais-je en sortant de ma poche un anneau avec un petit diamant au centre et d'autres diamantsqui l'entourait.

**Bella POV.**

« Oui. »Murmurais-je. Il s'est alors levé et à mit la bague sur mon doigt. Puis nous nous somme embrassé. C'était le meilleur baisé que je n'avais jamais reçu. Il était rempli de passion et d'amour. A peine nous nous étions séparé que Edward rugit et qu'il attaquait Alec.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est ce que vous avez trouvez ce chapitre ? Bien j'espère. =) Je vous dit à demain pour le prochain chapitre qui se nomme : Nous protégeons notre famille. Dans ce chapitre se trouvera un POV Edward ainsi qu'un POV Jasper. Allez, à demain. =) Bisous Bisous. =)**


	14. Nous protégeons notre famille

**Coucou, voi ci la chapitre 14, merci beaucoup pour tout les commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Nous protégeons notre famille.**

**Edward POV.**

Comment ma Bella pouvait accepter d'épouser Alec ! Je ricané à son nom. Bella est à moi et elle le sera toujours. Dés qu'ils ont fini leur baiser, je hurla et attaqua Alec. Je voulais le tuer pour pouvoir re-gagner le cœur de Bella. Elle est à moi ! A personne d'autre !

Alec se met en position de combat. Grr. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me laisser le tuer ? Derrière moi je senti un claquement venant d'un corps dur comme le roc dans le mien...

**Jasper POV.**

Edward avait attaqué Alec. Bella leva les yeux et se sentait horrifié et elle semblait collé à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. NON ! Je voulais que ma sœur est un peu de bonheur dans sa vie. Je voulais qu'elle trouve son compagnon en Alec comme j'avais trouver la mienne en Alice.

Je percuta Edward et nous roulons loin de Alec. Il couru vers Bella, et l'embrassa, en envoyant des vagues de reconnaissance.J'ai souri et tordu le bras d'Edward. Alec était mon frère maintenant. Moi Cullen/Hale protégeais sa famille.

J'étais prêt d'arracher la tête d'Edward quand Carlisle venu vers moi. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. « Jasper, tu ne peut pas tuer Edward. Bella peut se protéger maintenant, elle est un vampire. »Je hocha la tête, grogna sur Edward et descendis de lui.

Du coin de l'œil, je put voir Bella et Alec quitter la salle...

**Bella POV.**

Pendant que Jasper avait Edward sous contrôle nous quittions la salle. Une minute plus tard, nous nous trouvions dans la chambre à couché.

Il m'embrassa : « Je t'aime Bella. »Murmurât-il contre mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, Alec. »

Il s'écarta : « Tu sais Bella... tu as le pouvoir d'avoir des enfants. Pourquoi ne pas le mettre à bonne usage ? »Demanda t-il.

Je hoche la tête et poussa un cri, il avait couru vers moi et me menait vers notre lit...

* * *

**Alors comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Comment avez-vous trouvé les POV EDward et Jasper ? Comment est ce que vous avez trouvé la demande en mariage d'Alec ? Je peux vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre il se passera quelque chose. =) A demain pour le prochain chapitre. =)**


	15. Désagrément

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 15, je suis désolez de ne pas avoir posté hier, je n'ai pas d'excuse. =(**

** Enfin j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas. =) Je vous laisse à la lecture. =)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Désagrément.**_

**Alec POV.**

Alors que Bella se trouvais sur ma poitrine, nous entendions quelque frappé à notre porte. A la vitesse des vampires, nous remettons nos vêtement et nous tenons devant Rosalie qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Elle ricana en voyant Bella et je lui grogna dessus. Elle fronça des sourcils et tira Bella par les bras hors de la pièce. Je grogna mais Rosalie avait déjà fermé la porte.

**Bella POV.**

« Ro... Rosalie ? »Demandais-je inquiète, elle avais l'ai d'avoir envie de tuer.

Elle se moqua de moi. « Écoute Bella. »Dit-elle en crachant mon prénom comme si il y avait de la poussière dedans. « Tu dois retourner avec Edward ! Tu lui à brisé le cœur petit salope, en le faisant partir. Il suffit donc de retourner avec lui, putain ! »

Je grogna : « Je lui ai brisé le cœur ? C'est LUI qui m'a laisser au milieu de cette forêt, zut ! C'est LUI qui m'a quitter ! »

Rosalie siffla et m'attaqua. Elle était sur le point de m'arracher la tête quand Alec sortie de notre chambre, s'élançant sur Rosalie.

**Alec POV.**

Comment Rosalie osait-elle dire toute ses choses sur ma compagne ! Je sortie de la chambre et ce que vit m'horrifia, Rosalie étais prête à arracher la tête de Bella. Je me précipitai vers elle et nous avons roulé hors de Bella qui s'est levé et qui m'a envoyé un regard reconnaissant. J'étais sur le point de déchirer le bras de Rosalie et de les envoyer jusqu'en Allemagne, quand Emmett arriva en courent.

Il cria : « Alec ! Arrête ! Je vais lui parler ! »

Je lève les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête. Je ne pouvais pas détruire le compagnon de mon frère.

Je siffla et laissa Rosalie qui courut dans les bras d'Emmett. Il murmura : « Allez Bébé. » Et ils partirent, me laissant avec Bella.

« TMI* ! » Cria Bella. Nous avons tout les deux entendu le rire de Emmett, comme probablement tout les vampires qui se trouvait dans le château.

Puis Jane vint vers moi. « Alec, Aro veut te voir... »

* * *

***TMI = A prendre par syllabe. =)**

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous avez aimé. =) Je vous dit à demain, en espèrent avoir dépassé les 100 commentaires. =) **

**Bisous. =)  
**


	16. Mon ancienne compagne

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 16 de cette fiction. =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. =)**

**Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai cru comprendre dans les commentaires que j'ai reçu que certains d'entre vous n'avais pas compris le "TMI" alors que j'avais tu qu'il faillais prendre par lettres, je vais vous expliquer, en faites il faut dire "T" comme la lettre et ensuite "mi". J'espère que vous avez comprend, je vois pas vraiment comment expliquer autrement. =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. =) Rendez-vous plus bas. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Mon ancienne compagne.**

**Alec POV.**

Que me voulait Aro ? Jane avais dit à Bella que j'étais le seul à être autorisé à me rendre à la salle du trône. J'étais déçu. Je voulais que ma Bella soit avec moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant je me trouvais dans la salle du trône. Je m'avance vers les trône et m'agenouillant. « Maître Aro, que voulez-vous de moi ? »Demandais-je.

« Aaah Alec ! Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton ancienne compagne ? » Je grogne et hoche la tête. Je n'oublierai jamais Macie. Elle a brisé mon cœur ! Elle m'a trompé avec Stefan du clan Roumain. Si je la voyais, je l'attaquerai !

« Pourquoi ? »Grognais-je.

« Elle est ici. »Répondit Aro. Et puis il y a eu une fille d'environ 16 ans, les cheveux blond et sale arrivent au niveau des épaules et qui avais les yeux d'une couleur rouge sang. Elle sourit vers moi.

« Bonjour Alec. » Dit-elle de sa voix salope que je détestais tant à présent. Je siffla. « Aww Bébé, ce n'est pas comme cela que tu dois traiter ta compagnon. »Dit-elle sensuellement, me touchant.

Je grogna : « NON ! » Je la jeta contre un des murs. « J'aime Bella à présent. »Dis-je en me détournant.

Elle couru vers moi avec la vitesse des vampires. « Aw Bébé, ne soit pas comme ça. »Dit-elle à nouveau. Je me tournai vers elle, prêt à lui crié dessus mais elle posa ses lèvres de glace sur les miennes.

Avant de pouvoir pousser Macie de moi, j'entendis la voix choqué de Bella : « Alec ? »

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Je sais il est encore très très court mais bon ? Que pensez vous de Marcie ? Quelle sera la réaction de Bella ? J'espère vous voir demain pour le prochain chapitre !  
**

**Bisous. =)**

* * *

**PS : Est-ce que vous pourriez allez voir une autre de mes traductions ? Je vous laisse le titre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaires donc...  
**

**Titre : De ami à petit-ami  
**

**Couple : Jasper / Bella.  
**

**C'est un All Humains. =)**

* * *

**PS 2 : MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR TOUT VOS COMMENTAIRES, J'AI EU 100 COMMENTAIRES GRÂCE A VOUS ! JE SUIS TROSCONTENTE ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ENCORE UNE FOIS ET MERCI POUR TOUT VOS BEAU COMMENTAIRE SUR LA FICTION, JE SUIS SUR QUE L'AUTEUR EST CONTENTE. =)  
**


	17. Explication

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 17 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme tout les autres.  
**

**Guest : Oui, Marcus à bien dit au début de la Fiction que Bella étais la compagne d'Alec et c'est vrai, c'est la vrai compagne d'Alec. Quand à Marcie ce n'est pas la compagne d'éternité comme l'est Bella mais elle à été une compagne de vie pour Alec, il à passé quelque dizaine d'année avec elle mais il savais qu'elle n'étais pas sa compagne d'éternité. Et oui, les vampire n'ont qu'un seul compagnon pas vie, ce qui explique pourquoi Marcus est malheureux, sa compagne à été tué. J'espère que ce que je viens de te dire ta expliquer. =)  
**

**Chapitre 17 : Explication.**

**Bella POV.**

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais. Mon Alec, embrassai une autre femme, une vampire. Il la regardais comme si c'était lui qui l'avais embrassé le premier.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faisait-il ça ? Je pensais que nous étions compagnons ! Je pensais qu'il m'aimait ! Apparemment je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui... Je n'étais pas assez bien pour tout le monde.

Alec se tira d'elle brusquement et la fille avais l'ai irrité. « Bella ! »S'écria t-il, son visage frappé par l'horreur. Je sanglotais et couru vers mon ancienne chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je m'effondra sur mon lit en sanglotant. Quelque secondes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un frappé à la porte. « Bella ! S'il te plaît ! Laisse moi entrez, s'il te plaît ! »Supplia Alec. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais je l'avais verrouiller.

Il essaya de nouveau. « Bella ! S'il te plaît, Bella ! Ouvre ! Je peux t'expliquer ! S'il te plaît... »Il me semblais qu'il avais commencer à sangloter sec...

**Alec POV.**

Bella ! Macie avais fait en sorte à ce que nous croyions que c'était moi qui l'avais embrassé en premier. Je devais expliquer à Bella ce qui ce passait...

J'avais réussi à me détacher de Macie, et me tourna vers ma compagne : « Bella ! »M'écriais-je frappé par l'horreur. Elle sanglotait et couru... vers son ancienne chambre. J'entendis laz porte claqué brusquement.

Macie me jeta un sourire alors que moi je lui envoyais un regard noir. Comment osais t-elle me faire ça ! Devants Bella !

Je sortie et couru vers la porte de Bella. Je frappa : « Bella ! S'il te plaît ! Laisse moi entrez, s'il te plaît ! »Je supplias mais je ne recevais pas de réponse. J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle ne bougeais pas, elle avais dû la fermer à clef.

Je commençais à sangloter sec : « Bella ! S'il te plaît, Bella ! Ouvre ! Je peux t'expliquer ! S'il te plaît... »Ma voix s'estompa et je commença à sangloter plus fort, enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

J'entendis la poignée de la porte se baisser et la porte s'ouvrir, me laissant voir le visage de Bella. Elle me regarda, des larmes de venin dans les yeux. « Pourquoi Alec ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais, je pensais que nous étions des âmes-sœurs ! Comment pouvais-tu ? Nous deux, c'est terminé ! »Me cria t-elle dessus.

Elle commençais à fermer la porte mais je lui saisit le bras. Elle continuais de me dévisageais. « Si tu veux garder ton bras, je te conseil de ma lâcher TOUT DE SUITE ! » Dit-elle et je pouvais entendre le venin venat de sa voix.

Tant pis je prenais le risque de perdre mon bras. « S'il te plaît, Bella ! S'il te plaît, laisse moi t'expliquer ! »Suppliais-je.

« Alors explique ! »Cracha t-elle sur moi.

Je la conduit vers le lit mais m'assit avec elle sur le sol. Puis je commença à expliquer...

Environ dix minutes plus tard, j'avais finit. Bella ne disait rien. J'étais sur le point de partir, me rendant compte qu'elle ne m'aime plus, quand elle jeta ses bras autour de mon cou. « Oh Alec, je suis tellement désolez ! »Murmura t-elle. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa joyeusement. J'étais de retour près de Bella.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? J'espère pouvoir vous voir demain pour les prochain chapitres de "In The Darkness".**

**Bisous. =)  
**


	18. Tu as fait QUOI ?

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 18. =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. =)Je suis un peu déçu, je reçois de moins en moins de commentaires. =( Fin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. =)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Tu as fait QUOI ?**

**Le lendemain.**

**Alec POV.**

Bella m'avais entièrement pardonné pour avoir embrassé Macie. Elle savais que je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comma ça et que ce n'étais pas moi qui avais eu envie d'embrassé Macie.

Pourquoi est-ce que Macie se trouve ici ?

Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis près de 250 ans, et soudain, elle apparais d'un coup dans ma vie. Pourquoi ? Et pour quoi ? Voulais t-elle vraiment revenir en arrière après tout ce temps ? Ou voulais t-elle autre chose ?

Suspect...

J'entends la porte de Bella et ensuite la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et je peut voir Bella. Je me lève de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis et pars pour l'embrasser, mais elle ne me retourne pas l'étreinte. Je me sens mal. J'étais sur le point de m'éloigner, quand je senti Bella me tiré le dos. Cette étreinte semble différente des autres et il me semble que Bella est dans ses pensées.

« Bella ? »Demandais-je, jetant un regard vers elle. Son visage est plus pâle que d'habitude et son regard se fait lointain.

« Alec, » chuchote t-elle. J'étais vraiment inquiet maintenant, qu'est ce qui n'allais pas ?

« Bella ? Bella, qu'est le problème ? »Demandais-je, inquiet, posant doucement ma main sur sa joue.

« Je passait devant la chambre d'Edward et j'ai entendu... J'ai entendus Edward crier sur Macie... Il lui demandais pourquoi elle ne pouvais pas te distraire plus longtemps, pour que je puisse te voir l'embrasser et croire que tu me trompais. Il... Il l'avais planifié Alec ! Il essaye de me refaire venir vers lui ! » Cria Bella.

Je grogna. Edward allait mourir ! Et Macie ! Cette pute !

De colère, je couru vers la chambre d'Ewdard et ouvrit la porte tellement violemment que je la sortit de ses gondes. Étais en train d'écouter de la musique de merde. Je hurla et couru vers lui, le clouant au sol. Je lui fracassa la tête par terre, plusieurs fois. « POURQUOI ? »Hurlais-je. Je grogna : « Bella est à moi ! J'ai donc contacté ce partenaire peu stupide qu'est la tienne et je lui a demandé de descendre. » Je grogna : « Comment est-ce que tu est rentré en contact avec elle ? »Sifflais-je.

Edward sourit : « Je l'ai rencontré quand je sortais avec Bella. Elle est bonne, très bonne je dirais. »

Je rugit à nouveau. Comment avait-il osez trompé Bella ? J'étais sur le point de le tuer que Macie entra dans la pièce...

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien, j'espère ! =) Je vous dit à demain pour le prochain chapitre. =)**

* * *

**PS : J'avais posté ce chapitre à 19 heure le Samedi 9 Février mais il n'est pas apparu, je suis désolez mais je n'y suis pour rien et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulu se publier ! ! **


	19. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

**Coucou, voici enfin le chapitre 19, je suis désolé de ne pas put le posté plus tôt, je n'avais plus de Pc pendant ces deux derniers jours. =( Je suis désolé mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires présent sur le précédent chapitre. =) J'espère que ce chapitre 19 vous plaira, je pense que oui, même si les évènements vont plutôt vite. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**Alec POV.**

Lorsque Macie me vis au-dessus d'Edward, elle cria. Elle couru vers moi en vitesse des vampires, elle me heurta et nous fis voler vers le plancher en bois. Edward siffla, se leva et rejoignit Macie. Ils étaient tous les deux au-dessus de moi, je ne pouvais pas gagner.

Ils avaient arrachés mes bras ainsi que mes jambes, je criais à l'agonie, à quatre reprises. Il étaient sur le point de m'arracher la tête. Je ne vivrai pas. Je t'aime Bella, je suis désolé.

Edward souris quand il entendit mes pensé, et il resserra son étreinte sur mon cou. Il tirai, sur le point d'arracher ma tête de mon corps quand Bella arriva dans la chambre. Elle poussa un cri et se jeta sur Edward. Elle lui déchira la tête en moins de deux secondes et le mis dans un feu. Macie grogna et attaqua ma Bella par derrière. Bella se retourna, se jeta sur Macie, la déchira et la mis dans le feu en compagnie d'Edward.

Edward et Macie ont disparu. Bella les a tués.

Bella vint vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas me lever et Bella, sanglotant, me remis mes jambes et mes bras. Quand je fixa Bella, elle s'effondra, se rejetant d'avant en arrière. Je la pris dans mes bras et essaya de la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais.

« Chut Bella, c'est OK, chut, je vais bien Bella, je vais bien. »

Mais continuais à sangloter violemment.

Chaque vampire présent dans le château entendirent les sanglot de ma compagne, et courue vers la chambre. Tout le monde, excepter... blondie.

« Bella ? Bella ? Tu vas-bien ? »Demandas t-il tous, se pressent vers elle.

Tout à coup, Bella poussa un cri et tomba dans mes bras, son corps tout mous...

**Bella POV.**

Pour... bien d'autres... personnes.

Le surpeuplement... autour... moi.

Non ! Arrêtez-le ! Éloigne-toi de moi !

Éloigne-toi ! Éloigne-toi !

Maintenant ! Éloigne-toi ! Éloigne-toi !

Je ne pouvais pas plus supporter ! Trop de gens, trop de voix ! Non ! NON !

Je me suis entendus crier, puis je me suis senti tomber dans l'inconscience...

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bien, j'espère ! Je vous dit à demain, et je suis sûr d'avoir internet, donc vous aurez votre chapitre. =)**


	20. Parler avec Jasper

**Coucou, je vous présente le chapitre 20, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. =) Je vais juste faire un petit message, je devrais déjà être coucher depuis plus de vingt minutes. =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous remercie pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé, ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. =) Certains d'entre vous en émis l'hypothèse que Bella aurais un nouveau dons, ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste qu'elle étais en colère, il ne vaut mieux pas l'enerver la Bella, vous découvrirez pourquoi dans les prochains épisodes, logique, dirais-je. =) Encore merci pour vos commentaires, même si ils sont moins nombreux que les précédent, je suis contente de savoir que j'ai de fidèles lecteurs. =) Rendez-vous en bas. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Parler avec Jasper.**

**2 Semaines Plus Tard.**

**Alec POV.**

Bella est inconsciente depuis deux semaines. J'étais assis à ses côté, lui tenant la main 24 heures sur 24. Elle n'avait encore montré encore signe de réveille, et Carlisle n'étais pas sûr qu'elle se réveille un jour. Elle dois se réveiller ! J'ai besoin d'elle, je l'aime.

J'ai besoin d'elle...

Je n'ai pas chassé. Tout les deux jours, quelqu'un-généralement Jasper-m'apportais un tasse de sang, jetais un regard vers Bella et partais.

J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, je regarde et remarque que c'est Jasper. Il me tends une tasse de sang et je m'attends à ce qu'il parte.

Il ne le fais pas.

Au lieu de ça, il s'assoie sur un fauteuil, face à moi.

« Ça va bien ce passer, Alec. »Dit-il.

« Mais si elle se réveille pas ? Que faire si Carlisle avais raison ? »Je sanglotais, un peu embarrassé. Jasper le compris et m'envoya de la compréhension. Je lui envoya de la reconnaissance en retour.

Jasper soupira : « É

* * *

coute Alec. »Dit-il. « Au cours de mes années avec Maria, j'ai rencontré un nouveau né. Son nom étais Richard, et il ne voulais pas être un vampire. Avant de sa faire changé, il avais un femme, deux filles de deux ans et un fils de quatre ans. Il c'était arrêter, ne réagissais à rien. Il est resté comme ça pendant des semaines. Mais ensuite, il s'est réveillé et il allais bien. »

« Combien de temps cela à t-il pris ? »Demandais-je.

Jasper haussa les épaules. « C'est différent pour chaque vampire. Richard a été fermé pendant 3 semaines. Cela pourrait être différente pour Bella »

« Peut-tu ressentir des émotions venant d'elle ? »Demandais-je.

Défait, Jasper secoua la tête : « Non, je ne peux pas. Mais elle n'est pas morte ! Et elle ne va pas mourir ! »S'écriait-il, avant de quitter la salle.

Je soupira et baissa les yeux vers Bella. Je me pencha, et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes : « Reviens-moi Bella, je t'aime. »Murmurais-je.

**Bella POV.**

Où suis-je ?

Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est la noirceur totale.

Où suis-je ?

Je senti quelque chose sur mes lèvres et j'entendis quelqu'un murmurer : « Reviens-moi Bella, je t'aime. »

Qui est-ce ?

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est ce que vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! Je vous dit à demain pour le prochain chapitre. =)**


	21. Se réveiller

**Coucou, me voici avec le chapitre 21, j'espère, comme les autres, qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, et je trouve cela dommage. =( c'est le chapitre où j'ai le moins de commentaires. =( C'est vrai que ça doit être dur pour Alec. =( J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que je ferais un jolie record de commentaires. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Se réveiller.**

**5 Jours Plus Tard.**

**Bella POV.**

Je suis encore dans la noirceur totale. Mais... Je vois une lumière blanche.

Suis-je réveiller ou suis-je morte ?

Je ne sais pas !

**Alec POV.**

Bella ne veut toujours pas se réveiller. Je commence à perdre espoir. Jasper m'a parlé deux autres fois.

Le château est calme. Presque tout le monde prie pour que Bella se réveille.

Attendez... elle a bouger ! Est-elle réveiller ?

**Bella POV.**

La lumière blanche est plus forte.

Je ne pense pas que je suis morte parce que je peux entendre des voix.

Et quelqu'un est à côté de moi.

Qui ?

Soudain, j'ouvre les yeux. Cela m'avais pris au dépourvu et j'eus le souffle coupé. Celui qui est dans la salle me regarde et haletait.

Il avais des cheveux bruns qui arrivé jusqu'à son menton, sa peau étais très blanche et ses yeux étais rouge.

Qui est-ce ? Il semble si familier...

Attendez... ALEC !

« Bella. »Murmura t-il.

**Alec POV.**

Elle est réveillée ! Enfin ! Jasper avait raison !

« Bella. »Murmurais-je. Un sourire illumine son beau visage, et je l'embrasse. Elle me répond. Elle se souviens de moi.

« Alec. »S'exclama t-elle. « Je suis de retour ! »

Je hoche la tête alors que des vampires entrait dans la pièce. Se rappelant de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je les empêches d'approcher Bella et je grogne. « NON ! Est-ce que vous vous rappelez ce qui c'est passé la dernier fois ? Seul Carlisle et Jasper ! »

Hochant la tête comprenant, tout le monde quitte la salle, ne laissant que Carlisle et-celui qui est devenu mon frère et mon meilleur ami-Jasper.

« Carlisle ? »Demandais-je m'écartant pour qu'il puisse voir Bella. « Que pense tu qu'il soit arrivé ? »

« Bien. »Dit-il. « Même si Edward et Bella n'ont jamais été de véritables compagnons Bella l'aimais.S'avouer qu'elle l'avais tué étais trop pour elle. »Expliqua t-il.

Je hocha la tête, cela semblais être la meilleure explication pour le moment.

Tout d'un coup, Bella se couvre la bouche et court vers la salle de bain...

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien, j'espère. =)**

**Qu'est ce que vous en dites de la fin ?! =) J'espère qu'elle vous a plus et j'espère recevoir vos proposition quand à ce qui ce passe. =) Je vous dit normalement à demain pour le prochain chapitre. =) Il reste onze chapitres à cette fiction. Il y a normalement 32 chapitres à cette fiction. =)**

**Bisous. Et à demain. =)**


	22. Je suis enceinte

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 22 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires. =)**

**Tout le monde à deviné que Bella se trouvait être enceinte, mais je pense que c'était assez facile ! C'était dans ses pouvoirs de pouvoir avoir des enfant, faillais bien que ça arrive rapidement. =)**

**Je vous retrouve plus bas pour vos commentaires. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Je suis enceinte.**

**9 Mois Plus Tard.**

**Bella POV.**

A propos, il y a huit mois, nous avons découvert que j'étais enceinte. Nous savions aussi que j'allais avoir plus qu'un bébé parce que mon ventre étais trop gros. Carlisle ma demander si je voulais faire une échographie, mais Alec et moi avions refusé. Nous avions décidé que nous voulions être surpris.

Alice est aux anges, donc Jasper aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre d'avoir leurs nièces / neveux. Emmett ne peut pas attendre non plus, mais Rosalie s'en fout.

Je pense que je sais aussi pourquoi elle me déteste.

Je pense que lorsque j'étais humaine, elle me détestait parce que j'étais une étrangère qui connaissait leur secret. Elle me détestais probablement aussi parce que j'étais une humaine et pas elle. Maintenant que je suis un vampire, je pense qu'elle me déteste à cause de mon pouvoir. Je peux avoir des enfants, et elle ne peut pas.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste.

Oh bien.

Récemment, j'ai eu souvent des soifs de sang. Le sang de fraise, le sang des milk-shake, ça n'en finissais pas.

Nous ne savons pas ce qui va se passer avec les enfants. Nous pensons qu'ils vont probablement être des vampires, mais nous ne savons pas...

Eh bien, nous allons devoir faire quelques recherches. Cela pourrait être amusant.

Oh, et Tanya est une salope. Elle me déteste parce que j'ai tué Edward. J'ai vraiment envie de la tuer, mais Alec me calme avant que je ne le fasse.

Tanya ne sera pas aussi chanceuse encore longtemps.

Je senti Alec embrassé mon cou et je souris, tournant la tête pour lui faire face. Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres tout en caressant mon ventre. Il adorait l'idée de devenir père et ne pouvait pas attendre la naissance.

Moi non plus.

Nous avions également conçu une nursery. Quatre juste au cas où je n'aurais pas que des jumeaux.

Deux ont été faites pour des filles, deux pour si ce sont des garçons.

Une des chambre pour les garçons à les murs peint en vert foncé. Il y avais des affiches d'avions et d'autres choses tout au long des murs. Le lit et la table à langer son blanc et vert foncé. La bibliothèque est elle aussi blanche.

L'autre chambre pour les garçons avait les murs en rouge. La moquette est grise et la crèche est gris avec un matelas rouge. La table à langer est également grises et une surface est rouge. Il y avais des affiches de pompiers et de dalmatiens. La bibliothèque était grise.

La première chambre pour les fille était peinte de couleur violet et possédais un tapis blanc. Des affiches d'ours en peluches étaient accroché sur les murs. Le lit avaient des barreaux blanc et un matelas en violet clair. La table à langer était blanche ainsi que la bibliothèque.

L'autre pièce pour les filles étais peinte d'un bleu ciel et possédais aussi un tapis blanc. Le lit et la table à longer étaient aussi blanc. Il y a des affiches d'oiseaux et de papillons tout le long des murs.

Les chambres sont belles.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensée, je senti de l'eau couler de mes jambes...

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien, j'espère !**

**A demain pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère tous vous voir au rendez-vous. =) Je pense que tout le monde a deviné de quoi parlera le prochain chapitre. =) Ce ne sera pas l'accouchement mais la naissance. =) Personnellement, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve que l'auteur ne fais pas bien passer les évènement, les scènes passe beaucoup trop vite, mais ce n'est que mon avis. =)**

**Bisous, à demain. =)**


	23. Bienvenu dans ce monde

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 23, je viens tout juste de le finir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaire, comme d'habitude, j'espère pouvoir vous revoir en bas, avec plein de commentaires. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Bienvenu dans ce monde. **

**Après la naissance.**

**Bella POV.**

J'ai eu des triplets, deux filles et un garçon.

Le plus vieux des enfants est appelé Scott Mitchell Volturi. Il à les cheveux d4alec et les yeux de couleur d'or.

La cadette des enfants se nomme Rebecca Ann Volturi. Elle à mes cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu ( probablement la couleur des yeux d'Alec qui il était humain ).

La plus jeune des enfant s'appelle Gwendoline Marie Volturi. Elle avais les cheveux d'Alec et les yeux rouge (ils vont probablement changé si elle chasse des animaux, nous allons laisser nos enfants choisir ce qu'ils veulent chasser ).

Ils sont magnifique.

Carlisle et Jasper sont dans la bibliothèque, faisant des recherches. Alec et moi sommes sur le point de se joindre à eux.

Alec tient Mitchell et je tiens Rebecca et Gwen. Les bébés rigoles. Ils ne sont pas nés, il sont nés rieur et curieux.

Je prend cela comme étant un bon signe.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps de faire quelques recherches. Nous mettons les bébés dans leur berceaux...

**Une Heure Plus Tard.**

Nous en avons fini avec les recherches. Voici ce que nous avons découvert :

Les bébés ont une partie vampire. Ils vont devenir des vampires complets quand ils auront 16 ans.

Ils sont une grande force et une grande vitesse. Ils devront les contrôler mais ils seront se contrôler devant des humains.

Ils peuvent chasser ou manger de la nourriture humaine. Ils ne se sentent pas la « soif » jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vampires à part entière. Et ils ne vont pas mourir de faim si ils ne mange pas de nourriture humaines.

Ils peuvent aussi dormir, mais ils n'ont pas à le faire. Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser les toilettes et les filles ne passeront jamais par leurs « périodes ».

Merci Dieu.

Nous avons aussi découvert qu'ils ne sont pas indestructible ( pas encore ), mais moins de choses peuvent les tuer, et ils ne peuvent tomber malades.

Ils vont aussi avoir probablement un pouvoir ou deux. Ils n'en n'auront pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soit des vampires de part entières.

C'est tout ce que nous avons découvert, mais nous allons continuer les recherches, occasionnellement.

Je peux les entendre. Ils sont éveillés de leur sieste.

Je dois prendre soin de mes trois enfants... oh mon Dieu aidez-moi.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouver ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous as plus ! **

**Qu'est ce qui c'est passé selon vous ?**

**COMMENTAIRES ! =)**


	24. Charlie Mort ?

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 24 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme les autres. =) **

**Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fiction, en fête, une semaine mais ces long quand on sait que les chapitre sont court ! Mais je suis à présent en vacances et les professeurs s'acharnait sur nous, donc nous avions eu beaucoup de contrôle, me laissant peu de temps pour écrire. =) J'espère que vous comprenez.**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! =)**

**On se retrouve en bas pour les avis, positif, j'espère ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Charlie Mort ?**

**Deux Jours Plus Tard.**

**Bella POV.**

La vie est belle. Alec et moi sommes heureux, et les enfants sont en bonne santé.

Mais je ne peut pas aider, je me sens coupable.

Je n'ai pas parlé à Charlie depuis que j'ai disparu.

Soudain, Jasper est apparu devant moi. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? Pourquoi te sens tu coupable tout d'un coup ? »Demanda t-il.

« Charlie »Murmurais-je. « J'ai disparu ! Il doit être inquiet ! »Criais-je, commençant à sangloter sec.

Jasper m'enlace et me dit : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'appelle pas ? »

Je chuchote : « Si Aro ne le permet pas ? »

Jasper fronce les sourcils. « Allé Bella. Charlie est ton père, en plus... »Dit-il souriant diaboliquement. « Aro ne le saura pas ! Je me souviens qu'il ne peut lire dans ton esprit ! »

Je souris avant d'embrasser Jasper. Et puis je cours dans ma chambre et prends mon téléphone pour composez le numéro de Charlie.

_BIP _

_BIP_

_BIP_

_BIP_

_BIP_

_BIP_

Sur le sixième _BIP_ quelqu'un décrocha. « Allô ? »Demanda quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas Charlie, la voix sonnait comme si elle appartenait à une femme.

« Hum, bonjour, est-ce que Charlie Swan est là ? »Demandais-je.

« Non, c'est Sue Clearwater, qui est-ce ? »Demanda t-elle.

« Bella Swan. »Je réponds. Où était Charlie?

Sue eut le souffle coupé. « Bella ? » Elle a demandé, sa voix brisée.

« Oui, c'est moi. »Répondis-je, sentant de la peur naître en moi.

« Oh mon Dieu Bella je suis désolé, mais Charlie... il... il est mort d'une crise cardiaque dans son sommeil il y a un mois. »Dit-elle.

J'ai le souffle coupé. Charlie était mort ? «Êtes ... êtes-vous sûr ? » Je demande, cassé.

« Oui, je suis dés- »Mais je raccroche avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Charlie est mort.

Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Je m'effondre sur le sol et je commence à sangloter sec, encore une fois.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! On se retrouve demain pour le prochain chapitre, comme d'habitude quoi ! =)**

**PS : Allez voir mes autres Fiction, s'il vous plait ! =)**

**Bisous, et à demain, en pleine forme ! =)**


	25. Les vrais amis

**Coucou tout le monde, voici, comme promis, le chapitre 25 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! =) Merci pour les commentaires, bien que j'en ai reçu que deux, merci pour elles ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Les vrais amis.**

**Bella POV.**

Alors que je sanglotais, je sens une pairs de bras m´entourer la taille. Je lève les yeux pour voir que c'était Alec, il me regardais avec inquiétude.

« S'il te plaît ne pleure pas Mia Stella. »murmure t-il. « Ça va aller, Charlie étais un homme bon, il doit te regarder d'en haut et dois certainement pas vouloir te voir malheureuse. »

Je m'accroche à lui. « Alec ! Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir ! Il était mon père Alec! ! Je suis une fille horrible ! »Je crie et sanglote encore.

Le poignée de Alec qui est sur ma taille se serre. « Ne redis jamais cela ! »Dit-il menaçant.

Je hoche la tête, essayant de calmer mes sanglots.

Je sens une vaque de calme et de bonheur venir en moi et je vois Jasper et Alice qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

« Oh Bella ! »Cris Alice, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. Je lui retourne l'étreinte. « Ça va allé Bella, Charlie n'a pas souffert. »Dit-elle dans mon oreille, d'une voix rassurante.

« Il était un homme bon Bella. »Dit Jasper, à genoux. « Alec à raison, Charlie ne voudrais pas te voire souffrir. »Dit-il.

« Bells »Crie Emmett. Je lève les yeux. Emmett me pousse loin d'Alice, m'éloigne de Alec pour me prendre dans ses bras. « Je ne veux pas voir mon pleurer ma petite sœur ! »Crie t-il dans mon oreille.

Je grimace : « Hum, Em ? Est-ce que tu te rend compte que je suis un vampire ? Avec l'ouïe des vampires ? Et tu crie dans mon oreille ! Je suis sûr que maintenant elle est morte. »

Emmett rit et me relâche. Même avec mes réflexes de vampire, je m'effondre. Alec me rattrape et me tire vers sa poitrine. « Vas-tu mieux à présent, Mia Stella ? »Murmure t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

Il sourit, et m'embrasse.

Je me sens mal de ne pas avoir pût dire au revoir à Charlie, mais avec ma famille je peux y faire face.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Est-ce que vous pouvez allé voir ma nouvelle fiction, c'est une Bella / Carlisle et pour une fois ce n'est pas une traduction, elle sort tout droit de ma tête ! J'espère pouvoir vous voir là-bas, et si jamais vous y aller, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous laisseriez des commentaires ! =)**

**Bisous et à demain ! =) Ce sera un POV Alec ! =)**


	26. Notre Famille

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos commentaires présent sur le précédents chapitre ! =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Notre Famille.**

**3 Ans Plus Tard.**

**Alec POV.**

Cela fais trois ans que les enfants sont nés.

Mitchell a pris un intérêt pour les dinosaures. Il est littéralement obsédé. Sa chambre dispose maintenant d'un thématique sur les dinosaures, et il a un tas de livres illustrés de dinosaures. Il aime aussi construire des choses avec des blocs, on construit des villes entières avec lui, avec l'aide d'Emmett. Ses yeux d'or sont grandes et curieux, et ses cheveux brun foncé lui arrive au menton. Il est adorable.

Rebecca a pris un intérêt dans la danse. Elle danse depuis l'âge de deux ans, et aime surtout le ballet classique. Sa chambre est rose et a un thème de ballerine. Elle aime les séries « Angelina Ballerina » et prends des cours de danse deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi. Ses yeux bleus sont toujours curieux se demandant, ses cheveux bruns se recourbe vers le milieu de son dos.

Gwen a pris un intérêt pour l'art et la musique. Elle dessine depuis deux ans et elle a appris à jouer du piano il y a un an. Sa chambre n'a pas de thème, mais a un tas de trucs , des CD de musique qui jonchent le sol. Ses dessins sont également accroché sur les murs. Elle a pris des cours d'art pour une demi-année, le mardi et a récemment commencé des leçons de piano le mercredi. Ses yeux rouges rubis sont énormes et rieur, et ses cheveux noirs tombe sur ses épaules, droit et parfait.

Ils sont tous intelligents et parfait.

Alice aime danser avec Rebecca et Jasper aime aider Gwen avec ses leçons de piano. Il a même penser à lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare ! Parfois, il l'aide à jouer de la musique, tandis que Alice et Rebecca danse ! Emmett aime les dinosaures presque autant que Mitchell et ils aiment lire à leur sujet et regarder des films sur eux, ensemble.

Carlisle et Esmée aiment leurs petits-enfants, et les étouffes avec des cadeaux. Ils obtiennent au moins trois cadeaux par semaine, chacun, ils sont absolument gâté !

Et les membres de la garde aiment garder les enfants. Les rois ne passent pas beaucoup de temps avec eux, mais les aiment aussi.

Notre famille est proche de la perfection.

Bien qu'il y ait une chose qui cloche...

Il y a eu des signes comme quoi Victoria serais dans la région...

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Bien ? J'espère ! =)**

**Je vous dit à demain pour le prochain chapitre ! =)  
**

**PS : Il ne reste que 6 chapitres à cette fiction, elle sera donc fini à la fin de la semaine ! =) Si je poste tout le jours, ce qui sera normalement fait, bien sûr. Donc je voulais savoir si vous voudriez une autre traduction sur ce couple ou alors attendre encore un peu pour voir les autres fiction qui vous attends ! =) J'attends de savoir ce que vous en dîtes ! =)**

**Bisous, tout le monde ! =)**


	27. La formation

_**Chapitre 27 : Formation.**_

_**Le Lendemain.**_

_**Jasper POV.**_

_Hier, nous avons découvert que Victoria se trouverait peut-être à Volterra. _

_Depuis j'ai enseigné à tout le monde, sauf les rois, les épouses, les enfants et Esmée, comment se battre. Bella est très bon dans ce domaine, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bon dans ce domaine depuis mes jours avec Maria, Peter et Charlotte. _

_Nous formons en ce moment même._

_En ce moment je m'entraîne avec Emmett. Nous avons vu Rosalie faire des signes vers lui, voulant qu'il vienne vers elle. Je pris son cou, et le claqua sur le sol.. « Ne jamais perdre l'attention. »Lui dis-je._

_Le suivant est Félix. C'est une version plus grande de Emmett. Nous nous battons pendants quelques minutes, et il me tourne le dos pour essayez de venir derrière moi. Je le prends et le claque au sol, aussi bien. « Ne jamais tourner le dos à son ennemis. »Lui dis-je, menaçant._

_Maintenant Bella. Oh. Elle est la seule qui peut réellement me battre, outre Alice. Je prends un élan vers elle, et elle se penche , enroule ses bras autour de mon torse, et claque mon dos sur le sol. Eh bien, elle ne peut évidemment pas avoir de problème. _

_Je augmenter la vitesse à travers les autres, et je me bats avec Alice. Elle est sur le point de me battre, et puis on entend applaudir. _

_Tout le monde tourne la tête et voit Victoria, au bord du champ, applaudissant. _

_« Bravo. »Siffle t-elle._


	28. Rose connaît Vicky ?

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 27 de cette fiction, j'espère, comme toujours, qu'il vous plaira. =)**

**moi moi et moi : Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai qu'il y à que Victoria pour casser un si bon moment. =) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Rose connaît Vicky ? **

**Bella POV.**

Derrière Victoria se trouvais une petite armée de nouveaux nés. Victoria siffle et m'attaque, en faite tout le monde attaquais les nouveau nés.

Sauf... Rosalie.

Elle les aides ! Et elle a Emmett dans une prise de tête.

« Rosie ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! Crie Emmett.

Rosalie siffle : « NON ! Tu n'as jamais été mon compagnon, petit vampire ignorants ! »Elle resserre son étreinte sur le cou d'Emmett.

Felix hurle et l'attaque. « Comment OSE tu t'attaquer à mon frère ! »Cris t-il.

Il est sur le point de lui arracher la tête quand Carlisle-qui à déjà affaires avec deux nouveau nés-dit : « Ne fait pas ça ! Nous allons lui posez des questions ! Ne tue pas Rosalie ! De même pour Victoria, Bella ! »

Felix et moi hochons la tête et les épinglent au sol. Nous sommes en mesure de les garder coincé, tandis que les autres tue les nouveau-nés.

Quand ils sont finis, Carlisle se dirige vers nous.

« Rosalie ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu est amie avec Victoria ? »Demande t-il, calmement.

Elle siffle : « Elle était ma meilleure amie quand nous étions humains ! Elle a été changé un an avant moi et a disparu. Je l'ai rencontrer secrètement , la première fois que nous étions réunis avec la partie de baseball !

Je siffle. Comment a t-elle osez ?

« Maintenant Victoria. »Continue Carlisle, toujours aussi calme. « Comment est-ce que tu nous as trouvé ? »

Victoria grogne. « J'étais à la recherche de Bella. »Dit-elle, sifflant mon nom. « Pendant trois ans. Laurent m'a aidé. C'est même lui qui m'a dit qu'elle étais ici. »

J'ai le souffle coupé, comme tout le monde, Carlisle grogne.

« Quoi qu'il en soit il a essayé de me contacter il y a un an, pour me dire où elle étais, mais... J'avais oublié mon portable, il à donc dû revenir au États-Unis pour me dire ou elle étais. »

« Où est Laurent maintenant ? »Demande Carlisle.

« Je l'ai tué après qu'il m'a parlé de vous. Il était inutile pour moi après qu'il m'ait dit où vous trouvé. »Elle siffle.

Carlisle hoche la tête, et se tourne vers Rosalie. « Rosalie, je suis désolé, mais tu ne fait plus partie de ce clan. Maintenant, Bella, Felix. »Dit-il, hochant la tête vers nous.

Felix et moi déchirons joyeusement Rosalie et Victoria, les faisant ensuite brûler. Une odeur mielleuse envahit l'air, parce qu'elles brûlent.

Elles sont parties.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! Vraiment !**

**C'est bientôt la fin de cette fiction ! ! ! ! =)**

**A demain pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**Bisous. =)**


	29. Nous sommes des Vampires

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 29 de cette fiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Moi moi et moi : **Et non, Emmett ne va pas resté tout seul, preuve dans ce chapitre !

**Lis Norris : **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que la Fiction te plaise toujours ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Nous sommes de Vampires. **

**4 Ans Plus Tard.**

**Alec POV.**

Cela fais quatre ans que Victoria et Rosalie sont mortes.

Depuis, Emmett à été à la recherche de son âme-sœur. Et il l'avais trouvé.

C'est Jane. La petite, douce Jane, qui est la compagne d'un gros ours ! Je trouve toujours ça difficile à croire !

Et maintenant, les enfants ont sept ans.

Et il est temps de leur parler de nous.

« Alec ? »Demande Bella. Je me tourne pour lui faire face. « Il est temps Alec. Nous devons leur dire. »

Je hoche la tête et l'embrasse. Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeons vers le salon, où l'on voit Rebecca et Gwen jouer. « Les filles, où est Mitchell ? »Demande Bella.

Gwen lève les yeux. « Il est dehors, à la recherche d'insectes avec Emmett. »Dit-elle fronçant le nez.

« Peut-tu allé le chercher ? Nous avons à vous parler. »Explique Bella.

Gwen hoche la tête. « Bien sûr, tu viens Rebecca. »Rebecca hoche la tête et pars avec Gwen pour trouver Emmett et Mitchell.

Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Esmée et des membres de la garde entrent dans la pièce. « Vous allé leur dire ? »Demande Jasper.

« C'est le moment. »Explique Bella.

Ils hochent la tête et s'assoient sur les canapés et les sièges. Une minute plus tard, Gwen et Rebecca reviennent avec Emmett et Mitchell. Emmett s'assoie sur le canapé avec Jane, et les enfants s'assirent sur le sol.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez nous dire ? » Demande Mitchell.

Je prends une grande respiration. « Les enfants... votre mère et moi, ainsi que toute les personnes présente ici sont... des vampires. »

Les enfants souffle et Rebecca demande : « Nous sommes des vampires alors ? »Elle faits des gestes envers son frère et sa sœur.

« Vous ne saurez pas des vampire complet avant vos seize ans. »Déclare Bella, puis nous leur disons tout ce qui concerne les vampires et notre famille.

**Une Demi Heure Plus Tard.**

Nous avons tout expliqué aux enfants.

Ils sont silencieux, pendant quelques minutes.

Et puis Mitchell rompt le silence. « C'EST TERRIBLE! »Crie t-il, les point en l'air. Gwen et Rebecca, elles, applaudissaient.

Bella et moi rions. Notre famille était enfin complète.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien? J'espère ! Vraiment ! Il reste seulement trois chapitre à cette fiction ! )=**

**PS : Est-ce que vous pouvez aller voir Mauvais Plaisir, c'est une nouvelle traduction, le couple est Jasper et Bella, c'est un All Humains, il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre de poster pour l'instant, j'espère que la fiction vous plaira ! =) Merci à tout ceux qui ira voir et qui laissera un commentaire ! =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	30. Formation et jeux

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 30 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'Épilogue pour cette fiction ! C'est passé vite ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Formation et jeux.**

**Deux Semaines Plus Tard.**

**Mitchell POV.**

Cela fait deux semaines que mes sœurs et moi avons découvert que nous sommes des demi-vampires. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre notre 16e anniversaire ! Ça va être génial d'être enfin un vampire complet !

Pendant les deux semaines de notre découverte, oncle Jasper nous à appris à contrôler notre vitesse et notre force. Nous sommes presque aussi fort que les vampires complet !

Il le dit je suis presque aussi bon que maman. Gwen et Rebecca sont extrêmement bonnes aussi. Oncle Jasper dit que nous sommes des pros !

Je me bats contre Gwen en ce moment. Nous sommes plutôt de force égale quand il s'agit de la force. Mais Rebecca est la plus forte. Et Gwen est la plus rapide. Mais je suis extrêmement compétant quand il s'agit de donner des coups ou de les esquiver.

Oh, et papa et maman nous a demandé ce que nous voulions chasser. Humain ou animal.

J'ai choisi de l'homme, car il rend plus fort. Rebecca a choisi animal, de sorte qu'elle puisse se considérer moins a dit qu'elle boirais tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Maman et Papa ont acceptés.

OW ! Gwen vient de me plaqué au sol. OK je dois vraiment commencer à faire plus attention.

**Une Heure Plus Tard.**

J'ai enfin fini de ma battre. Maintenant, Gwen et Rebecca se battent. Rebecca est plus forte, mais puisque Rebecca est plus rapide, elles sont à égalités.

« MITCHELL. »Crie oncle Emmett.

« Oui ? »Demandais-je.

« Tu veux jouer à Modern Warfare 2 ? »Demande t-il, sautant littéralement de bas en haut.

Je souris méchamment. « Apportez-le dessus ! »Criais-je.

Nous courons à la salle de séjour. Et bien sûr, il me bat. Grr, il faut juste que j'attende d'être complètement un vampire. Mais je vais l'écraser ! Modern Warfare 2 est MON jeu. La seule personne qui peut me battre est oncle Jasper. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit juste, je veux dire qu'il a effectivement combattu dans une guerre bordel de merde !

Oh, bien.

Oncle Emmett met en place le jeu, et nous commençons à jouer...

**Trois Heures Plus Tard.**

J'ai gagné. Typique. « REVANCHE ! »Crie Oncle Emmett.

Oh boy...

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! Et comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé le point de vue de Mitchell ? Bien ?**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour le dernier chapitre avent l'épilogue ! =)**

**Bisous.**


	31. Pouvoirs et Compagnons

**Coucou, voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Prochain chapitre demain comme d'habitude! =) Rendez-vous en bas ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Pouvoirs et Compagnons.**

**Dix Ans Plus Tard.**

**Bella POV.**

Les enfants sont des vampire complet depuis un ans.

Ils adorent ça !

Mitchell fait 1 mètre 86, il est presque aussi grand que Jasper. Il à toujours les yeux rouges, et ses cheveux bruns se trouvent à son menton. Il ressemble beaucoup à Alec. Il aime beaucoup taquiner ses sœur, comme tout les frères.

Rebecca mesure 1 mètre 74. Ses cheveux bruns sont coupées d'une façon enfantine, et ses yeux d'or semblent toujours avoir de la malice en eux. Elle nous pose beaucoup de problème, pas de mauvais, mais elle aime juste faire des farces. Elle me fait penser à Emmett. Qui, à mon avis, est effrayant.

Gwen mesure, elle, 1 mètre 77. Ses cheveux noires sont assez long, ils arrive à ses fesses. En ce moment ses yeux sont rouges, elle change de régime alimentaire chaque mois. Elle aime toujours la danse, et est la plus silencieuse de tous mes enfants.

Ils sont également dotés d'un pouvoir.

Mitchell a le pouvoir de contrôler les esprits. Il aime l'utiliser sur ses sœurs. Disons simplement que, Gwen et Rebecca essaye de l'éviter à tout prix.

Rebecca a le pouvoir de communiquer avec les animaux. Il est donc plus difficile pour elle, de les tuer pour le sang, mais elle refuse toujours de boire du sang humain.

Gwen a en fait deux pouvoirs. Son premier est qu'elle est féconde, ce qui fait qu'elle peut elle aussi avoir des enfants. On dirait que je vais être une grand-mère après tout ! Son second pouvoir est la télékinésie. Elle aime l'utiliser et taquiné Mitchell quand il veut jouer au football ou au baseball avec Emmett et Jasper. Bien. Mitchell gagne habituellement après qu'il est possèdé son esprit.

Et Rebecca et Mitchell et ont trouvé leurs compagnons.

La compagne de Mitchell est une jeune fille du nom de Krystal. Physiquement elle à 15 ans, elle mesure 1 mètre 71 et elle à des cheveux noires de jais qui lui arrive aux épaules. Sa peau a une teinte plus foncée , et elle boit de l'homme. Elle est un vampire depuis sept ans, suite à un accident de voiture. Le vampire – nous ne savons pas qui – l'a trouvé et à décidé de la transformer. Elle est un peu timide, mais très ludique et marrante et nous l'aimons.

Le compagnon de Rebecca est un gars nommé Aaron. Il mesure 1 mètre 86, physiquement il à 18 ans, il à les cheveux de couleur blond sable et il possède une franche qui lui tombe sur les yeux, et il bois déjà du sang animal. Il est un vampire depuis 20 ans, sa maison à pris feu. Il aurait pu mourir, mais il passait la nuit chez un ami. Il errait dans la rue, jusqu'à un vampire ( sans doute un nomade au hasard, peut-être Marie ou Randall ) l'a changé. Il est souvent sarcastique, mais peut aussi être calme et sérieux. Je suis sûr que Rebecca va faire ressortir le côté « sauvage » de lui. Elle le fait pour tout le monde.

Je sortit de mes pensées quand Alec m'embrassa l'oreille.

« A quoi est-ce que tu pense ? »Murmure t-il.

« A toutes notre famille. »Répondais-je.

« En parlant de famille ... »Dit-il, dérivant son nez vers le bas de mon oreille, à mon menton. « Nous n'avons pas eu d'enfant depuis 17 ans, ne veut-tu pas en faire un autre ? »Murmura t-il à nouveau.

Je hoche la tête et rit alors qu'il se lève du lit, et claque la porte...

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Je vous dit à demain pour le prochain chapitre, enfin pour l'épilogue !**

**Bisous, et à demain !**


	32. Epilogue

**Coucou, alors voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, c'est passé vite, en même temps, un chapitre par jours, ça fait du travaille ! On se retrouve en bas pour les commentaires ! =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! =)**

* * *

**Épilogue : **

**Cinquante Ans Plus Tard.**

**Bella POV.**

Il y à cinquante ans, j'ai eu des jumeaux.

C'est vrai. Des jumeaux. Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais avoir un seul bébé.

Ils sont des vampire depuis longtemps, leur noms sont Mollie Sarah Volturi et Damien John Volturi.

Mollie chasses Animal, ses yeux sont or et elle a mes cheveux brun qui s'arrête à mi-chemin dans son dos. Elle mesure 1 mètre 68 et aime la poésie, elle a même écrit quelques poèmes célèbres.

Damien chasse les animaux et est exactement comme Alec. Il fait à peut près la même taille que lui, 1 mètre 83. C'est un peu comme Jasper, grave et calme, et est même intéressé par la guerre.

Mollie a le pouvoir d'invisibilité. Elle aime à utiliser ce pouvoir pour tromper ses frères et sœurs. Elle a même essayé de se faufiler hors du château une fois quand elle a été mise à terre, mais avec une audition de vampire il ne fonctionne pas si bien ... pour elle.

Damien, comme Jasper est également un empathe. Nous plaisantons que le fait que, si Damien ressemblais à Jasper, nous aurions put croire que c'était son clone.

Et Gwen, Mollie et Damien ont trouvé leurs compagnons.

La compagne de Damien est une fille qui se prénomme Nathalie. Elle est de taille de 1 mètre 74, ses cheveux blond sont bouclés jusqu'au épaules et elle à les yeux de couleur orange brillant. C'est vrai, orange. Elle est un vampire depuis 70 ans, après avoir été un casse-croûte oublié, elle à le pouvoir du feu ce qui donne ses yeux orange.

Le compagnon de Gwen est un gars qui se nomme Andrew. Il mesure 2 mètre et à les cheveux court de couleur noirs, c'est yeux sont rouges. Il bois du sang humains tout le temps, c'est un traqueur. Il y à 100 ans il à été transformer après que son train est déraillé. Il saignait, et le gars à côté de lui se trouvait être un vampire et il l'a but.

Le compagnon de Mollie se nomme Lukas. Il fait 1 mètre 89, il à les les cheveux brun foncé dans un style émo et buvait de l'homme jusqu'à ce que Mollie le convins de chasser avec elle. Nous ne savons pas beaucoup de chose sur son passé, mais nous pensons qu'il à environ 60 ans. Il a le pouvoir de se téléporter partout, que ce soit par lui-même ou avec les gens qu'il pense. Mollie et lui disparaissent beaucoup.

Alors oui la vie est belle.

En pensant simplement. Si Edward ne m'avait jamais quitté, rien de tout cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment es-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère !**

**Je voulais vous dire un grand MERCI pour tout les commentaires présent sur cette Fiction ! J'ai déjà trouvé une autre Fiction sur le couple de Alec / Bella, mais elle ne vas pas être posté maintenant, j'en ai beaucoup en cours et je ne veux pas trop me surcharger. En plus le chapitre ferons plus de 1000 mots à chaque fois...**

**Certaines de mes autres fiction vont être mis à jours aujourd'hui aussi, j'espère vous voir là-bas aussi ! =)**

**Bisous, et encore un grand merci pour tout vos commentaires ! ! ! En espèrent vous revoir bientôt !**


End file.
